If I Can Melt Your Heart
by Fredgirl2785
Summary: Marriage law fic! Fred and Hermione are having problems with feelings. But will a marriage law make their feelings finally come out, and admit it to a one another! That's all I'm letting you know!


Hey I'm going to give this a try! So here it goes!

As the morning dew settle with the glistening sun. Hermione Granger settled against the old oak, that sat perfectly within the meadow of the Burrow. She held the book with care as the binding show with deterioration setting in as the pages had the looks of going to fall off; but then again she loved her books. A thousand times she could read them with the same surprise as the first time she read them. Hermione loved reading outside and in the morning. where it was peaceful and quite, and no red heads to bother her. well all except one! This red head took a flight everyight every morning just to Irritate her, just for laughs with his twin later.

"Hey there, Granger! What you got reading there?" the red head asked.

"Well as you know Fred Weasley. I reading Romeo and Juliet ." Hermione said annoyed.

"What's the matter Princess?" Fred snapped. " Am I hitting a nerve.

"Ha! ol' prankster. You have no affect on my nerves. To matter of fact. They can't Stand you! Hermione said hotly.

" Oh my sweet little bookworm, there's where your wrong. This is why you act this way towards me. It's because you like me and you won't make yourself believe it!" Fred replied as his temper rised.

"Is that what you think? I'll have you know Fred Weasley, I don't see you that way frankly. I see George more fit than you." Hermione fired back as she took a stance face to face with him.

"Good! I don't think you're good looking either. I mean look at you. You have a nest upon your head that you call hair, if you even call it that. your short, no figure. I like to see if George finds you fit." Fred hissed.

"How dare you! I hate you Fred Weasley!" Hermione screamed as she took off with tears glistening in her eyes.

Fred saw the tears, he felt terrible that he made the girl he truly loved cry. He starting liking Hermione back in his sixth and her fourth year. But the thing is, he could never let her know. His love for her is forbidden. She is ment to be with Ron. He came back to reality.

"Hermione Wait," Fred called after her.

George had seen everything. He shook his head at his brother. He did it again.

"I see you did it again,Damnit Fred. You know you are really going to ruin your chance with her." George told his Twin sternly.

"I know. But what does it matter, I'll never be able to call her mine." Fred said sadly.

"Of Course you can, you just have to stop being a git to her. Hermione is smart she'll figure it out sooner or later." George explained.

Figure it out sooner or later, Ha! She almost four years years too late." Fred said sarcastically.

"Has it really been that long," George said with a hint of laughter.

"Don't make fun of me, George." Fred said seriously.

"I'm not. It's just funny on her part. Truly I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you." George trying to contain his laughter but lost.

"You tosser," Fred said as he smack his twin up side of the head.

Meanwhile Hermione was in Ginny's room. Well they shared, but all the same it's still Ginny's room. As Hermione sat on her be staring out the window and watching Fred and George talking and laughing. She still had tears. Then Hermione took her attention at Ginny.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny turned on her side to face Hermione. " Maybe because you like him, or you can care about him,"

"Ginny you know it will never be, let's just face it. He will never be interested in me. Those things he said to me are true." Hermione explained sadly.

Ginny's flashed fire. She jumped from her bed and bolt to the door.

"Where you going?" Hermione yelled.

Ginny didn't stop until she found her Brother so she can kill him. She kicked the kitchen door open went out to the garden with her wand drawn ready to aim. When she settle upon Fred.

"STUPIFY," Ginny yelled as she send Fred flying.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fred snapped.

"What the hell am I doing? I should ask you the same thing! What you going on about Hermione? Ginny asked Fred impatiently.

"Oh heard about that? fred asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well yes, I don't think the prophit heard just yet. Fred Weasley are you mad? Do you know how much you hurt her! Ginny said disappointingly.

Yes I do know! You don't think I don't get it. I'm hurting too, you know." Fred said angrily.

"What are you hurting about? The way you talked to her; I don't think your hurting at all! Ginny walked over to him to find out from her statement.

"I'm not hurting. Ginny, I will have you know that I have done four years of hurting!" Fred said as he stood up and walked away from his sister.

Ginny turned around and followed "What do you mean four years,"

As Fred guide his broom around the big oak tree, that Hermione sat hours before. "Just what I said,"

"And you have done nothing!" Ginny snapped.

"For Ginny Weasley for answering correct answer,Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Fred through his arms about in a sarcasm way.

"Do you have to always be sarcastic all the time!" Ginny pout.

Fred scoffed "When you live my life, I have too!"

"Good moody, Fred. I know your life; you are my brother you know!" Ginny laughed.

Meanwhile in the burrow. Molly sat impatiently at the kitchen table, with seven letters infront of her.

Hermione finally came down after her little spat with Fred this morning. She walked passed Molly's worried face.

"Mrs. Weasley is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

" I need you to round the other children. It's important. Molly said worryingly.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she hurriedly out the door.

She came upon Ginny and Fred first. Even though she was still mad a Fred. But this was serious.

" We are all wanted in the burrow now! She said fast with not even a look at Fred and hurried to find the others.

As soon as all of them were seated around the table. Each one of them had a letter in front of them. Mr. Weasley stood from the table.

"Now Children as you all know, since the war has ended. There's have been a shortage in the wizard world. They had came up a marriage law. Now before you go and state your protest. I want you all to know, no matter what we will always be a family, and that goes for Hermione and Harry as well. Now boys you go first. Your letter will take you to a destination where you will meet your future spouse. Good luck everyone.

Fred looked around the room and landed his eyes on Hermione's eyes. They had fear and worry. He was feeling the same, and he wish he could've acted sooner about his feelings.

As soon Fred open his letter, he was taken to the shop! He stood in the middle of the store. With a voice echo throughout the room.

"What extraordinary magic. I've never knew how talented Fred and George were. Well I know how talented, but not like this,"

Fred knew that voice. That voice was Hermione's. He was paired with Hermione. After four years his wish was coming true. But for her to feel the same. Fred Weasley need a miracle, and fast.

Well I hope you all enjoy! You know what to do! Fav or fallow, and a review!


End file.
